yourstudent_geminifandomcom-20200216-history
Circles.Life
Circles.Life is a mobile virtual network operator based in Singapore. It applies a cloud-based business model, using Circles-X technology to automate telco systems and cut operational costs by 95%. Circles. Life delivers a customizable mobile service (voice, data, roaming) that users can manage through the Circles.Life app. Since its launch in 2016, it has become the fastest-growing telco in Singapore. The company has offices in Singapore (global HQ and R&D center), The Philippines, Indonesia, Bangalore (data R&D center), Taiwan and Australia, with over 400 employees in total. It aims to expand to more countries internationally and create personalized digital services that goes beyond telco, such as device insurance and an event-based app powered by AI, called ‘Discover’. In February 2019, the company announced that it reached 5% market share in Singapore and plans to expand in five new markets, including Taiwan and Australia over the next 18 months. Additionally, the company is now moving to offer digital lifestyle services, such as device insurance and an event-based app powered by AI, called ‘Discover’. In June 2019, the company closed another round of funding for an undisclosed amount led by Singapore’s Government-linked EDBI and Founders Fund. This marks the first time the Silicon Valley-based Founders Fund is investing in a telco. Additionally, the Circles.Life Taiwan (無框行動) team was established. Two video teasers were released to encourage local netizens to abolish contracts. The video highlighted the frustration that locals felt, calling for Taiwanese citizens to sign an online petition to be free from contracts. The move saw 30,000 signatures in two weeks, highlighting the need to revamp the telecommunication space in Taiwan. Taiwan’s data plan is similar to Singapore – a no-contract, seamless digital experience on the Circles.Life app with one base-plan and the option for an unlimited data add-on. History 2016 * June 2016: This marks the commercial launch of Circles.Life, making it Singapore’s fourth telco and Asia’s first truly digital telco. 2017 * March 2017: Circles.Life launched the first ‘20GB for S$20’ Data Plus Option in the market, where customers can opt for a massive 20GB data-add on for just S$20 per month. * September 2017: Circles.Life launched same-day and weekend delivery, as well as self-collect options for customers at Singpost offices. Customers have the flexibility to choose their preferred dates and locations to their convenience and receive their SIM card as early as the same working day. 2018 * March 2018: Circles.Life Launched S$3 Unlimited Data on Demand, the first in the market to provide customers with a daily Unlimited Data option for just S$3 per day. It also launched the option for Unlimited Outgoing Calls at $16 per month. * May 2018: The telco is the first in the market to launch it’s S$0/month Flexi Plan, where customers can get a free SIM Card, as well as free 1GB of mobile data, 30 minutes talktime and 10 SMS, if they sign up for Circles.Life. 2019 * February 2019: Circles.Life announces Unlimited Data for S$20 add-on option, an upgrade of the 20GB for S$20 add-on option * February 2019: The telco launches Circles PhoneProtect Device Insurance, an add-on option for users that covers accidental and liquid damage (including cracked screens) for S$7 a month. Partnering with HL Assurance (HLA), customers can opt for door-to-door repairs or replacements and can subscribe to the plan via the Circles.Life app. * March 2019: Circles.Life announces the upgrade of the S$28 base plan due to popular customer demand. New and existing customers will receive 20GB of data instead of 6GB of data in their base plan. * June 2019: Circles.Life announced its expansion to Taiwan officially, introducing a NT$450 base plan with 18GB of data and 30 minutes of airtime. An optional add-on of NT$200 allow customers to enjoy unlimited no-throttle 4G LTE data. Network coverage, products and services Operating as a digital telco, it purchases bandwidth from other MNOs, replacing traditional brick-and-mortar stores with its own online retail business. This enables Circles.Life to provide voice, messaging and data services to customers; becoming the first digital telco in Singapore to offer full service mobile network services. Circles.Life works together with a third party organization to deliver its SIM cards and mobile phones [6] to customers and provides self-collection options. It has a 4G+ outdoor coverage of 99.92% in Singapore. Customers can register online and have their SIM card delivered to them within a few days, as well as purchase mobile phones through the website. Circles.Life Circles.Life (Previously known as CirclesCare) is a mobile application that allows customers to customise their plan through a personalised dashboard. It can also be used to track data usage and costs, and for customers to connect with the customer service team through a built-in customer care section. Through this, Circles.Life hopes to eliminate the element of hidden charges that are known with existing telcos. Using the app, customers can request for future porting of their number with a transfer of ownership, set data roaming alerts and caps, update their personal and payment details, add on small increments of data and run speedtests to send to the Circles.Life team to improve network efficiency. CirclesCare|work=Life|access-date=24 April 2017}} Singapore Base Plan Circles.Life offers one base plan starting from S$28 or S$18 when number is transferred from another telco with no contract. This includes free caller ID, unlimited Whatsapp usage (phone calls and messages do not use up data), 100 minutes of talktime (incoming and outgoing calls), 25 SMS (outgoing) and 20GB of data each month. Customers have the freedom to add on SMSes (S$4/100SMS), additional talktime (S$4/100 minutes) and extra data (S$6/1GB) at no customisation fee. These customisations can be done upon initial sign-up or anytime, month by month, through the CirclesCare mobile app. Plus Options Circles.Life offers Plus options that can be added on to existing Circles.Life base plans. They currently offer Unlimited Incoming Calls for an additional S$2 per month and their newly unveiled Data Plus option, on 7 March 2017, gives customers the option to add 20GB of data for S$20, making them the largest no-contract data plan in Singapore, Plus option for $20 has been changed to unlimited data making it the best option for existing customers to stay connected. Unlimited Bonus Data Customers are able to gain free additional data through referrals, loyalty bonus and port-in bonus. Circles.Life offered 10GB of bonus data to all customers over the five months following Singapore's 51st National Day. Users who joined the network in 2016 also received 1GB of additional data each month, which lasts until the end of June 2017. Instalment Phone Purchase With its partnerships with DBS / POSB and UOB, Circles.Life offers $0 upfront phone instalment plans with 0% interest rates for customers with DBS / POSB or UOB credit cards, who are looking to purchase devices. MoneyDigest.sg|website=www.moneydigest.sg|access-date=24 April 2017}} These instalment plans of 6, 12 or 24 months are available to customers at any time, as long as they have a Circles.Life plan. Termination Circles.Life operates on a no-contract basis. Customers are not locked into a long-term contract, and can choose to terminate their plan without penalties. However there is a two months service commitment contract on signing up. Taiwan Base Plan Circles.Life Taiwan launched with one base plan starting from NT$450 ($14) with no contract. This includes 18GB of data and 30 minutes of talktime. Any data used beyond 18GB will be throttled. Add-on Options Circles.Life offers an add-on option for data-heavy users. For NT$200 ($6), users can add unlimited data to their base plans. Partnerships In Singapore, Circles.Life has several ongoing partnerships, mainly with banks (OCBC, DBS and UOB), ecommerce companies, and digital apps and marketplaces. Through its partnership with US-based WhatsApp, Circles.Life became the first to offer unlimited, zero-rated WhatsApp calls and messages to its customers. Circles.Life leverages on its digital competence to create mutually beneficial partnerships for partners and consumers alike. Its innovative and proprietary cloud-based infrastructure, Circles-X allows the company to set up partnerships and complex campaigns within a fraction of time as compared to other telcos. High-profile and strategic partnerships with companies like Uber, Grab, Zalora and Lazada Partnerships|work=Life|access-date=24 April 2017}} have also seen the use of APIs for relevant customer information to be shared between partners. Apart from these, Circles.Life embarks on partnerships with multiple verticals to create a digital experience beyond telco. In May 2018, the company announced its official partnership with EZ-Link to reward subscribers with more data through their daily commute on public transport. The original disruptor of the telco industry is the first to introduce a “Rides Earn Data” reward scheme in Singapore, where customers earn 100MB of data for every 10 rides. Publicity Circles.Life has made headlines with its guerilla marketing campaigns. In 2017, it made news with their publicity stunt with Singaporean internet influencer duo, Youtiao666 as seen vandalising on an MRT telco advert. Circles.Life created a SGMobile, a fake company touted as the next telco entering the Singapore market. In this endeavour, they created a Facebook page, a website and established billboard ads at a train station at Dhoby Ghaut under the banner of SGMobile. The ad was to highlight certain grievances that data-savvy consumers have with existing telcos. This is followed by their launch of its new 20 GB for $20 Data Plus option. In February 2018, Circles.Life launched their #3dollarballer publicity stunt. The telco set up a human cash vending machine that gives out S$50 in return for S$3 under the unknown identity of #3dollarballer. The cash vending machine stunt took place at 313@Somerset and Chevron House at Raffles Place on the 27th and 28th February respectively. The two-day publicity event attracted hundreds to show up, with successful ones getting their free money and social media personalities like SGAG were seen filming videos of people receiving their free cash. Circles.Life was later revealed to be behind the #3DollarBaller stunt after the official launch of its ‘$3 Unlimited Data on Demand’ Campaign and press event on 1st March. Company Culture Circles.Life values company culture, and reflects this in one of its 3 mission statements, “Building the best workplace for Circles.Lifers to learn and grow”. It has been featured in local news for offering benefits to employees. As an employer, it promises and encourages potential candidates to unlimit their growth, to create their rocketship moments, and to shape a great place to work. The company has more than 400 employees in its global offices across Singapore, India, Indonesia, Philippines, Taiwan and Australia. It has recently launched a new recruitment video to mark this milestone. References External links * Official website * Corporate website Category:Companies based in Singapore Category:Telecommunications companies of Singapore Category:Mobile virtual network operators Category:Infocomm in Singapore